User talk:LordMcQueeq
Comments I'm kinda tired of these Perius/Drabo sockpuppets. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Contact the central wikia administration please and ask them to ban this account and all those asociated with it. The Master's Voice 18:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not the guy you are talking about I just found this wiki ayt google. I am new here and can i have a house?? :Whose arm is that then and where did you find it? The Master's Voice 19:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Humm... well the picture is familiar which is why we suspected you. I hope yuri or Owbt will do a checkuser or somthing. But in the meantime hello. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :The moderators here cannot perform checkusers, only the Central Wikia Administration can. I will contact them. The Master's Voice 20:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello that arm is from wikipedia commons. I found it here http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Arm.jpg. Altough i am not breaking any rules so they cant perform a checkuser on me. :You upload the exact same image as another user did some months ago. This is of course suspicious enough to ask for further investigation into the matter. Wouldn't you agree? The image is not seen on many pages in wikipedia, what are the odds of two unrelated people on the same small, not well known wikia finding the same image and uploading it? The Master's Voice 20:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just got it because the wikipedia sysops talked about this link and the author beeing globally locked, hided and blocked :So you are a wikipedia sysop then? And how did you discover wikination, if I may ask? The Master's Voice 07:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikipedia sysops discuss problems in public channels. And no, you may not ask. Please read carefully. :::From google, okay... Somehow I feel you are familiar with site already, though. As you mentioned Pierius\Drabo\Magnus. Those are names of banned users. The Master's Voice 09:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes i have read only for a while :::::Well, okay. Since you haven't vandalised yet, be welcome. Uploading an image and yelling power is no violation of our rules, so... The Master's Voice 09:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Staff Staff and admins have been contacted. The Master's Voice 20:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thankyou. I always thought that you were Magnus/Drabo/Pierius/god knows who any more. We'll see. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also suspicious is not only the use of the image itself but also the phrase "Power!!", and similarities in editing style. Either this guy is a sockpuppet or someone trying to copy the sockpuppeteer to pin stuff on him or her. In any case, it's weird. The Master's Voice 08:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Note Because you started to cry like babies i did some reseach and i found that the image is uploaded by some crosswiki vandal who is blocked globally but still is crazy enough to continue (he must be sick in his head..) so i understand why this image caused disruption, but i just got the link on an IRC channel and i thought i could use it. Sorry for the disturbance and i know you are not open to new users, so i fuond a new wiki to contribute. Altough the checkuser wont tell you that i am one of that cross-wiki vandals. :Never mind, in that case. It's just that in your case, the image is accompanied by the phrase "power!!" which is something this person also did. Care to elaborate? The Master's Voice 09:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes i understand. Its ok. --LordMcQueeq 09:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) But you didn't answer the question. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, start signing your comments with ~~~~ (four tildes). It will leave a signature and a timestamp. Welcome. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :What question? --LordMcQueeq 15:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC)